


Apparation

by StephEmma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephEmma/pseuds/StephEmma
Summary: “I guess after the war, no one really wanted to be the person to bring it up, you know they were a bit ‘The Chosen One can do what he likes’ back then. After that I think time passed and no one wanted to admit that we had let it go for so long.” Molly leaned back in her chair, mulling this news over. This wasn’t right. Sure he was Harry Potter, but he had to follow the law like everyone else.
Relationships: Molly Weasley II/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Apparation

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is the first fic I have written since I was a teenager 15 years ago. It's inspired by the Tumblr Post about Harry never getting his apparation license, and no one ever being brave enough to call him out on it. I'm planning on expanding on this universe a bit, particularly the character of Molly, being Percy's kid I feel like she would have gotten away with little to no media coverage over the years and would generally have just been lost in the mess of the extended Weasley family.
> 
> This is very rough, I wanted to post it before I lost the nerve. Please go easy on me!

Molly Wood (nee Weasley) was extremely proud of the job she had earned at the Department of Magical Transportation and just six months post Hogwarts she was still enjoying her work. Her father had thought she was insane, as he repeatedly reminded her that she could have used her maiden name to receive a higher role (he had been less happy when she had eloped with “that Wood boy” just days after her Hogwarts graduation, but Molly was sure that eventually he would learn to live with the disappointment). Being determined to make her way to Minister of Magic on her own merit, she had started at the bottom and would work her way up. 

It was a Tuesday morning when Molly entered the atrium from the floo and lined up to grab a coffee and almond croissant from the little cart just past the guest entrance desk. Ben had left early for the office, so she had been left to fend for herself for breakfast. Molly checked her watch and tapped her foot as the line moved slower than usual. With just enough time she got to the front of the line and placed her order.

While waiting for her coffee to be made, Molly spied her Uncle Harry (“Head Auror Potter”, she reminded herself, trying to separate her work and family life as much as possible), and returned the wave he sent her way. She may be wanting to avoid the family connections, but she wasn’t going to be rude to her favourite uncle.

Armed with her coffee and treat, Molly made her way to the Department of Magical Transportation. Greeting her coworkers as she entered their floor and weaving her way to her cubicle.

Unfortunately, starting at the bottom meant that she was often left with the most menial of tasks, but Molly was determined to perform them to the best of her ability with no complaint. She would not have one blemish on her record when the time for her annual review came around. Today was no different as there was already a spreadsheet about 10 pages long on her desk with names addresses and what looked like a tally next to it. She picked up the purple memo to find her task.

_Miss Wood,_

_This is the list of all known witches and wizards who are currently apparating illegally, as well as the tally for the number of suspected apparitions. Use the tally of apparitions to calculate the amount of their fine, and send notice to the offenders. All cases of repeat offenders who have ignored previous fines need to be referred to the aurors._

_From the desk of Sybill Goshawk_

Molly sighed and settled in for a long day of repetitive work and calculating fines, mentally cursing everyone that had apparated illegally and been the cause of her getting this task.

“Good Morning!” Her mental string of curse words that would make her mother blush interrupted, Molly looked up to see her cubicle mate had arrived, Sarah Morley had been several years ahead of her in school, though being in different houses, she didn’t realise that Molly Wood and Molly Weasley were one and the same. They worked well together, both preferring to focus instead of chattering away all day. “Ooh, illegal apparition fines, Goshawk loves giving those to the newbies and seeing how long it takes them to crack.”

Molly laughed and picked up the stack of parchment, just to let it thump back on the table. “I’m not surprised, this is going to take me all day to get through.”

“I’ll let you get to it, just ask if you have any questions.” Molly smiled at Sarah in thanks and settled into her work for the day.

Minutes slowly ticked by, dragging out as the redhead worked on the monotonous task. One by one calculating the fines and addressing the envelopes that she would deliver to the Ministry Post Office for distribution. By lunch she only had one case that needed to be referred to the Aurors and was about halfway through the spreadsheets when headed out to grab lunch in muggle London with Sarah.

“How are the fines going?” Sarah asked as she perused the menu at their favourite cafe. “Have you come across the good one yet?”

Molly looked at her, confused, “What’s the good one?”

Sarah laughed, “Oh you’ll know it when you get to it, it’s one of Goshawk’s tests to see how you’ll react.”

Throughout lunch Molly tried to get Sarah to spill the beans on The Good One, but Sarah was tight lipped, insisting that this was something that everyone in Magical Transport had to go through. Upon return to their cubicle Molly sat at her desk and started scanning through the remaining fines, trying to work out which was the good one. They all looked the same, just names and tally’s, but the very last page was just one name, and the page was filled with tally marks. Molly gasped and looked at Sarah.

“This can’t be right.” Molly felt a bit faint, surely this couldn’t be true. Surely he wouldn’t have been allowed to get to the position he was in without having his apparition license.

Sarah laughed, “Ah you’ve found it then.” Molly nodded, trying to quickly calculate just how many tally marks were on the page, there could easily be thousands.

“Harry Potter doesn’t have his apparition license?” Molly paused when she noticed something else. “And he has never been sent a fine?”

“I guess after the war, no one really wanted to be the person to bring it up, you know they were a bit ‘The Chosen One can do what he likes’ back then. After that I think time passed and no one wanted to admit that we had let it go for so long.” Molly leaned back in her chair, mulling this news over. This wasn’t right. Sure he was Harry Potter, but he had to follow the law like everyone else, even more so considering the position that he was in. Standing up, Molly gathered the parchment with his name and headed towards the lifts. 

Sarah looked up from her own work. “Where are you off to?” 

“I’m going cross-eyed staring at these spreadsheets, I’m going to get a coffee from the atrium.” Sarah clearly didn’t believe her but nodded anyway. “Have fun.”

Molly made her way to the lifts, but instead of heading to the atrium, she hit the button to level 2. A flurry of purple memos followed her as she made her way passed the cubicles to the Head Aurors office. Ben and her cousin James (his partner) were walking out and smiled as she approached. Molly still felt that warm glow in her chest when she saw him and had to stop herself from reaching out to him.

“Hello love, I wasn’t expecting to see you today.” 

“Hi” Ok, so she wasn’t entirely able to stop herself from reaching out to him, she brushed her hand against his lightly and smiled a bit dopily at him. “I just need to talk to Auror Potter about something, is he in?” 

“Aunt Hermione is in there but they’re just having a late lunch, I’m sure he won’t mind the interruption.” Molly looked over at her cousin and rolled her eyes at his inability to separate work and family, but knocked him in the shoulder and winked at her husband as she passed them and went through the opened door. Harry looked up as she entered.

“Molly! This is a nice surprise, what brings you here?” Molly tried to put on a stern face, but was failing miserably. She suspected that Harry knew exactly why she was there. 

“Auror Potter-” Harry scoffed at this, but a stern look from Hermione kept him silent. “Upon the investigation of illegal apparations, it has come to my attention that you are currently unlicensed to apparate, and yet have continued to flout the law by using apparation as your main form of transport.”  
Hermione had been looking more and more amused as Molly made her speech, and couldn’t contain herself as she let out a bark of laughter, “I guess you’ve finally been caught Harry. What do you think Molly? Should we send him to Azkaban?”

Molly couldn’t help but smile at that. “I think it’s the only place for him, repeat offenders like him often struggle to be rehabilitated in normal society.”

Harry chuckled, “How about instead of Azkaban I pay a fine in the form of a donation to the Magical Orphan’s Fund? And I’ll come take my test right now.”

Molly pretended to consider it, it was more than she had been planning on asking him for anyway. “I suppose that’s fair.” 

That’s how Molly found herself escorting her uncle to the Department of Magical Transportation and announcing, loud enough for the whole office to hear, that Harry Potter was here to take his apparation test.

Returning to her cubicle, she was well aware of everyone’s stares, but pretending she didn’t notice them. Sarah was gaping at her as she sat down. “How on earth did you manage that? No one has ever had the guts to call him out on it.”

Molly grinned a little and remembered something her aunt had told her. “In my family you learn that anything’s possible if you have enough nerve.”


End file.
